how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
83
In , Ted points out that Barney always uses 83% when making up statistics. But Barney actually uses it for more than just that. Episodes * - Barney claims that 83% of people married for longer than six months are seeing someone on the side * - Barney asks if the sum of the ages of all participants in the "tricycle" is under 83 * - Barney refers to "The Great Dude Shortage" of 1883 and in the following see refers to his suit as a "38 Long" * - Barney claims it takes a woman 8.3 seconds to decide if she is going to sleep with someone * - In a ploy to hook up with a woman at an art museum, Barney claims that he has lost 83% of his vision. * - Barney claims to be 83 years old when disguised as an old man. * - 83 shows up several times in Barney's equations to get Robin in bed again. * - Barney's 200th sex partner-to-be, Petra Petrova, is shown in Bros Life Magazine on page 83. * - Barney claims that the tally for beds he and Robin slept in is 83 and a half. * - Barney names several rules for Marshall and Lily's baby. The final rule mentioned is number 83 dealing with baby spit up, suits, and Lily's breasts. * - Barney claims there is an 83% correlation between the time men wear boutonnière and the times they get laid. *''Legendaddy ''- In the story Barney makes up about his conversation with his dad, he says that Jerome became a tour manager in '83. * - It is revealed that Barney last saw his dad in 1983. * - Barney states that he was about to sleep with his 283rd woman when Marshall interferes. * - Barney brags that he has an 83% success rate with women (although Ted comments, "17, it's always the inverse"). **In , Marshall does the math and determines that only 1.2% of the women Barney approaches actually sleep with him, which is equal to 1 divided by 0.83. * - Barney says that 83% of college students are in dire need of sex lessons. Coincidentally, Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi was released in 1983, a movie which features prominently in the episode. * - Barney mentions his online dating success rate to be as high as 83 percent. * - When Barney and Ted are arguing over the points system, Barney gives Ted 83 points for slapping five with Tommy Lee. Blog posts *Barney's Blog: Overcoming Illness *Barney's Blog: How To Take Perfect Pictures *Barney's Blog: A Bro-Working Relationship *Barney's Blog: Emrgency Rroom *Barney's Blog: The Bro Code *Barney's Blog: Scrapbooking *Barney's Blog: "How To Be Awesome" - Chapter 83: The Mermaid Theory Apocrypha *The number 83 appears numerous times in both The Playbook and The Bro Code. *The Platinum Rule is article 83 in The Bro Code. Notes and Trivia Category:Recurring Elements